As an example of a heat exchanger having a function of adsorbing moisture from the air and releasing the moisture into the air, Patent Publication 1 discloses a heat exchanger including a copper tube as a heat transfer tube and plate-like fins arranged to fit the circumference of the copper tube. An adsorbent capable of adsorbing and desorbing moisture from and into the air is supported on the surfaces of the copper tube and the fins.
The heat exchanger is used in a humidity control system using an adsorbent and a refrigeration cycle to control humidity in the air as disclosed in Patent Publication 1.
The humidity control system includes two heat exchangers. When the system is working, a hot refrigerant is supplied to the copper tube of one of the two heat exchangers such that the heat exchanger functions as an evaporator, while a cool refrigerant is supplied to the copper tube of the other heat exchanger such that the heat exchanger functions as a condenser. If the cool and hot refrigerants supplied to the copper tubes are switched alternately, the heat exchangers alternately function as the evaporator and the condenser.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-265649